This invention concerns a window sunshade for cars, particularly one easily installed on and removed from side windows of a car and easily spread over the window or to be pulled to one side for looking through or opening the window glass.
Nowadays common cars have their windshield and rear windows adhered with heat insulating and sunshading papers, and two side windows installed with sunshades 30 shown in FIG. 6. The sunshade 30 has sucking plates 20 at four corners to be attached on the window glass 10. However, this kind of sunshade may not be able to cover the whole window, as car windows have a wide variety of sizes, and in addition, it has to be attached on the window glass so that the window glass cannot be lowered to open it when necessary. Provided the window glass is to be opened, the sunshade 30 should have to be firstly removed from the glass to enable it to be opened, which is quite inconvenient.